


resolve and recovery

by Homo_Romeo



Category: Persona 3
Genre: H - Freeform, au where hamuko dies, they’re siblings harold, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_Romeo/pseuds/Homo_Romeo
Summary: this is my first fanfic sorry its total crap sndjjd





	resolve and recovery

_Gekkoukan High, School Rooftop. March 5th, 2010_

 

The weak and exhausted brunette was resting her head on the lap of her AI companion. The scene appeared peaceful, yet the girl was grasping onto life with only her fingertips.

 

Hamuko’s eyelids felt heavy, she was about to let them drop until she heard footsteps, a very familiar voice calling her name.

 

She recognized the voice in a heartbeat, it was none other than her younger-by-8-minutes brother. 

 

She saw the short, blue haired boy’s figure. “I-“ He spoke, clearly out of breath. “The promise- I-“ Hamuko weakly grinned, her limp arm slowly rising to touch her sibling’s face.

 

For most of Hamuko’s lifetime, a grin from Minato was rather rare, yet when he did, he obviously had some reason to, this time was no exception. 

 

“I-I’m not ready for you to go yet.” Was all the boy could let escape his lips, before wrapping his arms around her tightly, yet not too tight, him being aware of her weak condition.

 

Hamuko felt guilty, for it was too much effort for her to talk, she felt too... exhausted. Tired. She felt a cold, metal hand embrace her cheek.

 

Her eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier, yet she smiled as she slowly drifted further and further.

 

Footsteps and calls, and then, silence.

 

* * *

 

 

_Gekkoukan High, memorial_

 

Minato walked in, seeing a framed image of Hamuko, looking rather, or moreso very cheerful. 

 

If only he could see that smile in person again.

 

”Hey.” The blue haired boy took a few steps in, “Just me, big sis.” He walked up to the beautifully done shrine. The image centered pink and white roses, her favourites.

 

”Y’know, sometimes I wonder, if things’d be better if it were me instead.” Minato mumbles, looking up at the framed image of his sister, as if she would respond. He remains silent, yet simply sits there, hugging his knees. 

 

“You’re right, I am being a big baby, huh?” He chuckled, in attempt to hold back tears, yet he let out a quiet whimper before letting his face rest on his knees,

 

“I’ll become stronger eventually, for you big sis. Just be patient, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic sorry its total crap sndjjd


End file.
